Fading Away
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: Gibbs is terrified as he hears a distinctive gunshot, and sees Abbs drop to the asphalt. ONE SHOT.


Fading Away

Author: AbbyGibbs

Disclaimers: Well, I do not own them and that is pretty unfair – they again belong to DPB! Why does he always have to own the best shows and the best characters? Could someone explain that to me? His characters are always suffering too much. So I have decided to borrow them for a little while, the length of a story, but I promise to give them back though I really wish I could keep them for myself.

Classification: Angst, romance.

Pairing: Gibbs/Abby (what else is there?) for me? nothing.

Rating: T

Spoilers: none

Summary: Gibbs is terrified as he hears a distinctive gunshot, and sees Abbs drop to the asphalt.

**Author's note:** don't ask where this comes from. I wouldn't be able to answer the question. The cause for this though is easier to explain. I'm not feeling quite well, health issues, my leg's hurting like hell. My grandmother is in the hospital with pneumonia… I guess my frustration had to come out somehow.

Thanks, Shadoe, as always.

Feedbacks: well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.

********

Gibbs and Abby were walking arm in arm, chatting lightly about everything and nothing, Simply happy to be in each other's company.

As they arrived at Abby's car, they said goodbye with a hug. Gibbs making her promise to call once she was safely home.

Turning around, Gibbs walked away heading to his own car when he heard a distinctive loud bang—a sound he know all too well—the sound of a gunshot. Turning around in what seemed like slow motion, Gibbs thought his world had shattered into a zillion pieces as he saw the scene playing out in front of him making his blood freeze in his veins.

Abby was falling to the asphalt. Recovering from the primary shock, Gibbs ran to her. Reaching her in no time, she lay in a pool of her own blood.

"Abbs! "

Gibbs knelt next to her, reaching out to place his hand over the wound. The skin of his hand turned red in no time. As he applied as much pressure on her abdomen as he could, he looked at her and a wave of pure terror shook his entire body. Blood appeared at the corner of her mouth, seconds later she started to cough and with each cough Abby was spitting blood.

"ABBY! Come on fight back!" Gibbs ordered her.

But it was no use and Gibbs knew it even if he couldn't admit it. "ABBY DON'T DIE ON ME! COME ON! I NEED YOU! Gibbs told her in a broken voice.

Tears were moistening his eyes. "ABBY, NOOOO!"

Abby as stopped coughing, her eyes were still open, but empty of any signs of live. His Abby was gone.

He yelled once more, then let the anger and tears break free. Gibbs then slowly scooped her upper body in his arms and just held her tightly as tears rolled down his cheeks.

****

Abbbbbyyyyyyyy!

Gibbs woke up with a start, covered in sweat.

"I'm here, baby. I'm here." She told him in a soft voice, placing her hand on his chest.

Turning his head toward her, he looked at her in a daze, as if he wasn't seeing her at first. Then he took her in his arms and into a suffocating hug.

"I'm fine, Gibbs, I'm here with you and I have no intention of leaving." Abby explained to him as she pulled back just enough to look in his eyes.

Gibbs didn't say anything. He just leaned in to capture her lips in a ravaging, passionate kiss. He finally broke the kiss for much needed air.

He breathed against her "I love you, Abby, I love you. Never forget that. I thought I lost you, I thought that you'd faded away from my life forever."

"Never" she breathed against his lips as she captured his lips for another breathtaking kiss.

THE END


End file.
